Titan Fantasy
by A Fanfiction on Titan
Summary: Eren and Mikasa are sucked into the world of FF7. How will things turn out in the end? Eremika in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Eren opened his eyes and saw the nice blue sky. All he could remember was fighting a titan and then a flash of light.

"Where the hell?" He said looking over to him he saw Mikasa there, thank goodness she was there. She was fast asleep. "Mikasa wake up."

She awoke and looked at Eren. "Where are we?" She asked. Eren shook his head.

He looked up and saw someone tall with blonde spiky hair and blue-green eyes. "Excuse me, but who are you two?"

"You're asking us?" Eren asked. "Who're you and where are we?"

"Listen." The man said picking him up by his collar. "I asked you first."

"Put him down!" Mikasa said.

"What'll you do?" He asked. She picked up her triggers and stuck it on her swords.

"Don't test me." The man dropped Eren and pulled out his Tsuguri.

Mikasa went running towards him. The man stood in place as she slashed at his arm. He looked surprised at her speed.

The battle went on for awhile but Mikasa had lost she was bleeding but no major injuries.

Eren got so furious. "YOU BASTARD!" Eren yelled. He ran towards the man and in an instant he lost his arm. "Ahh!" Eren cried out in pain.

The man had a 'sorry' expression on his face. He ran to Eren. He watched his arm regenerate. He looked shocked.

"I'll kill you!" Eren yelled. He maneuvered up a tall building and jumped off and bit his thumb. And in a split second the Rouge Titan.

"What the hell?" The man said.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled!


	2. Chapter 2

The man ran up to the creature and sliced at it's legs and arms. The titan roared in pain. The man ran up to it's head and cut it off. The titan fell to the ground.

"Finally." The man said.

"He's not dead." Mikasa said. He looked at her surprised and said, "What!?"

Mikasa ran up to him and cut him out. She tried to pull him out, but he was stuck. "Come on Eren!" She just couldn't pull him out.

"Eren please!" She said while tears formed in her eyes. She turned around and saw the man standing there. She ignored him and kept trying. The tears were leaking out of her eyes now and she didn't care who saw.

The man walked up and helped her pull him out. He picked him up and held him in his arms. "I can carry him just fine." Mikasa said.

"Suit yourself." He said handing him to her. "Look if you need a place to stay you can stay with my friend."

"If you're gonna help us at least tell me your name." She said with her same cold eyes. "I'm Cloud." He said.

Eren finally came to at that moment. 'Oh no he's gonna push me away again, like always.' She thought. Instead he lifted his arm and put it around the back of her neck and fell back asleep.

Cloud and Mikasa were walking silently through the streets. Cloud finally broke the silence after 2 minutes. "You two seem to care for each other."

"..."

"Are you two dating or something 'cause you don't look related." Mikasa started to blush. She was going to pull up her scarf but remembered she was carrying Eren. "N-no we're just really good friends."

"How so?" He asks. She had to say it or to Cloud their relationship would be more confusing than it already is. "Well the first time we met he saved my life from kidnappers and brought me into his home. We lived like that for a year and then..." She paused for a second remembering the time they lost their home.

"And then, things just like Eren attacked and destroyed our home and Eren's mother." She was trying her best to fight back tears. "I'm sorry it's a really painful memory."

Cloud felt bad and put his hand on her back and started to rub it. "I'm sorry to hear that. Well we're here." Mikasa looked up at a large sign that read "Seventh Heaven".

Tifa was inside washing dishes when Cloud walked in. "Hey Cloud didn't expect you to..." She stopped and looked at the people behind Cloud. "And who's here with you?"

"This is Eren and..."

"Mikasa." She said quickly speaking up. They stood there for a second in silence. "So what brings them here?" Tifa said.

"They were in need of a place to sleep for the night." Eren started to wake up again. "Mikasa, could you please put me down?" Eren says.

"C'mon Eren you too weak to walk." This hurt Eren and enraged him. He hated it when she called him weak. "Mikasa I'm not weak put me down and stop babying me!" She did what he said.

"Well we can put you in the guest room but we only have one bed." Those words rang in Mikasa's head.

"It's okay we used to share beds when we were kids." Mikasa said. Tifa stared at her confused. "It's a long story."

"Well we should all be getting to bed I just got finished cleaning up." Tifa said. They all nodded and went to their beds.

Eren and Mikasa were just getting ready for bed. It was pretty warm so Eren took of his shirt.(:O) Mikasa was a little tired and Eren just couldn't sleep.

"Eren." Mikasa said. "Having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah and I don't know why." He said in a completely awake voice. "Can I try and help?" She asked.

Eren later there for a minute getting his thoughts in order. "You can try." He said. She cuddled up to him laying her head over his heart. "Is this helping?" She asked him. "Yeah." He said now suddenly feeling tired. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her close. "It is."


	3. Chapter 3

Last night Eren had a dream he was back home and lying in bed. He looked out his bedroom window and saw a titan. The same titan who killed his mother. Just looking at him with that smile that crossed over his cheeks. He looked over and saw Mikasa hugging him tightly, trembling with fear.

He saw a hand tear off his roof and grab Mikasa. He couldn't do anything but sit there tears streaming down his face as it put her in his mouth and bit down, his best friends blood covering his now roofless room. He then started to yell at it, "You, what do you want? You took my whole family now so why not take me!?"

The titan then started to walk away and it left Eren crying. "Why leave me?" He sobbed now completely alone.

He awoke in a shock tears streamed his face and he looked over and saw Mikasa's arms wrapped around him. He felt better with his adopted sister next to him. He fell asleep and had a much better dream about what the sea might look like.

He woke up and walked down the hallway and past some rooms. He went down the steps and turned the corner and heard commotion. He saw Mikasa, Cloud, Tifa, and 2 children. They all turned to look at him.

"And this is Eren, he is also staying with us." Tifa says. "Eren this is Denzel and Marlene." She said putting her arms around the kids.

"Hello." He said. He started to walk down the steps. There was an empty seat next to Mikasa so he sat in it. "I told them to wait to make breakfast before you woke up." Mikasa said. He looked at her happy, "Thank you!" He said.

She gave her rare smile so he smiled back. "So, how did you guys get here?" Denzel asks. He looks at him in a curious face."Well I'm not exactly sure. But, I can tell you what happened before then." Eren says. "Please do!" Denzel says.

"Alright I'll tell you. Well where I'm from they have these giant humanoid creatures called titans and we were fighting them and, then we were here." Eren said. He started to remember more of what happened. He saw someone, a man with black hair that was slicked back except for one strand. He was wearing a blue tank-top and black sweatpants. He was very muscular and had blue-green eyes.

"I saw someone jump out and pull me into your world." He said and told them about what he looked like. "Zack." He heard Cloud say. They looked at Cloud and he was holding his head. "Wait you know him?" Eren asks.

"He was one of my best friends." Cloud says. He paused for a moment before continuing. "He died about 3 years ago." They sat there feeling bad before someone finally spoke up. "I'm so sorry for you." Mikasa said. "You know I lost someone before." "Me too you don't really get used to it." Eren said.

"Who'd you lose Mikasa?" Tifa asked. "My parents." Mikasa said. "Yeah me too." Tifa said.

"You know I lost my mother after my dad left for work." Eren said. "If my dad ever came back I would just..." He paused thinking about his parents and his mother's death. He started to cry thinking about it. Mikasa went over to him and hugged him trying to make Eren feel better.

"It's okay Eren calm down." Eren looked into Mikasa's eyes. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry." Eren said. He wiped his eyes and got out of her grip. "Food's done." Tifa said. She brought over pancakes and eggs. Eren didn't know what it was so he took a bite.

"Oh my god this is amazing!" He said. "You never had pancakes before?" Tifa asked. "I didn't even know people made food this good." Eren said. "Mikasa if Sasha was here she would eat everything before we get a bite, right?"

"Probably." She said with her same blank expression. She took a bite and she put her hand over her mouth. She swallowed and her mouth was steaming. "Oh yeah we just got done with yours." Tifa said.

"You need some water?" Eren asks. "Yes please!" She says unable to keep her cool. She gulps down the water and is completely out of breath. They all sat there awkwardly in silence. "Well I've gotta open up soon." Tifa says. "I could really use some help if your interested."

"I'll do it." Mikasa says. "Eren will you do it too?" "Um, sure why not?" Eren says. "Wait what do you do Tifa?" He asked. "Well this is a bar so, I basically do everything. While Cloud sits on his ass." Tifa says. "Hey!" Cloud says. "Well it's the truth." Tifa says.


	4. Chapter 4

The day seemed pretty basic. Eren had to was some of the tables and pick up drinks. Mikasa had to deliver drinks to the tables. Some of the men, drunk or not would try flirting with her and Eren would tell them off. Some of the women would do the same to Eren, yet he just ignored it. But this time one of the men grabbed onto Mikasa and told her that she would have a great time with him.

Eren saw this and got angry with the man. "Don't you dare talk to her that way you pervert!" The man looked at Eren. He grabbed onto his shirt and yanked him up. "I'm sorry, is this your girlfriend? What're gonna do about it?" Eren grabbed onto the man's arm. "First off, she's not my girlfriend." He pulled his arm up and swept him to the ground. "Second off, I can take any one of you down who mess with her!"

"Damn kid you're stronger than you look." The man said. Mikasa grabbed onto his shoulder. "Eren I'm okay you can get off of him." Eren did so and the man ran out of the bar after throwing the money he owes on the table. Throughout the rest of the day nothing like that happened.

The bar was closing and it was time for everyone to go to sleep. Everyone said goodnight and went to their rooms. Eren was in the bathroom taking a shower when he heard a voice in his head tell him to kill everyone. "Kill everyone here. Especially Mikasa since she is always trying to protect you, and you know you hate that. After Eren got out of the shower he crawled into bed with Mikasa.

Eren woke up with Mikasa holding a knife to his neck. She looked terrified and was crying. "Mikasa! What's going on?" She looked at him in surprise. "Eren!" She said in a weak voice. She leaned down to hug him but quickly sat back up with the knife in her hand up against his neck. "Mikasa please tell me what the hell is going on?" Eren said in an almost calm voice.

She looked more angry at him. "What's wrong with you Eren?" He didn't know what to say. "Mikasa please tell me what happened." She was in tears now not of being scared, but of being relieved. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Mikasa said in relief. 'What did I try to do while I was out?' Eren thought.

Mikasa's POV

She woke up in the middle of the night, she could barely breathe. Eren's arms were wrapped around her neck, chocking her. She tried to remove his arms, but failed. 'Damn it why is he doing this?' She thought. She looked at his face, his eyes where glowing green. "You finally woke up." Eren said in a demonic voice. "I thought you wouldn't be able to see this."

She managed to pull his arms off her neck and flip him on his back. "Getting rowdy are we?" She looked around for a weapon and in the end table next to them was a knife. She grabbed it and put it up to his neck. "Eren! What the hell's wrong with you?" "What you actually enjoy your life?" Eren says.

He closed his eyes and they were back to a light blue color. After convincing her that he was okay Tifa and Cloud opened the door. "You guys okay in he-" He stopped and looked at them. "Oh no this is not what you think it is." Mikasa said. She got off of Eren and told them what happened.

"How do you think that happened?" Tifa asked. Mikasa looked through her thoughts. "I think it might be a cause of his titan shifting." She said. Tifa looked at her confused. "His what?" "I'll have to show you tomorrow." Mikasa said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Short chapter with some** Eremika.

The next day they walked to a place out away from buildings so Eren could transform. "Mikasa, if I lose control cut me out right away." Eren said. "Alright." Mikasa said. Eren then moved away from everyone and bit his left thumb. The flash of lightning came down from the sky. The 15 meter titan appeared and roared out.

"Eren, if you're in control give me a sign." Mikasa said. Eren looked at her and walked toward her. "Eren?" He reached out his hand and put her in his palm. She didn't know what to think, was he in control or not? Eren raised his hand towards his face. He then opened his mouth and tried to throw her in.

She jumped away just in time and shot towards his neck and sliced it. She could barely see him in there. He was so deep in it's nape. "I need help getting him out!" Mikasa shouted. Cloud and Tifa both ran over there. They all managed to heave him out. His burn marks just got redder and redder from being so deep in the nape.

She had to cut off his arms to get him him out. "Oh my gosh, is he okay?" Tifa asked. "Yeah he's okay." Mikasa said. That was when Eren finally woke up. "Ah! Damn it that hurts." Eren said. He looked where the pain was coming from, his arms where completely gone. "Not exactly a clean cut Mikasa."

"Well you where stuck in there." Mikasa said. "I had to do something." Eren's arms regenerated after about a minute.

"Finally." Eren said. He wrapped his arms around Mikasa. "I wanted to hug you back there but I couldn't." They all headed back to the bar. Eren laid down in bed after the day he had. Mikasa walked into the room to see if he was alright.

"How you holding up?" Mikasa asked. Eren looked up at her. "Mikasa could you come over here for a second?" Eren asked. "Sure." She walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him. Eren didn't know exactly how to say it, he should've thought ahead.

"Um, Mikasa could I ask you something?" Eren asked cautiously. "Yeah, go ahead." Mikasa approved. "Well it's just, you know, I just-" Eren could not speak what he was thinking. He was making a fool of himself in front of the woman he loved. He just didn't think and moved up to her and kissed her on the lips. It was a short kiss but it felt great.

"I love you Mikasa." Eren said.

"I love you too Eren, I always have." She said, feeling great to get that off her chest. Eren went in for another kiss but this time he put his tongue in her mouth. The kiss lasted longer than the last one. He finally did it, he wanted to for a while. When Eren broke the kiss they sat there for a bit and looked at each other.

Then they heard knocks on the door and a familiar voice say, "So this is where you guys have been staying." They looked mover and saw Lance Corporal Levi. 'How did he get here?' Eren thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Levi's POV

He awoke in a field of grass against a tree. He stood up quickly and brushed himself off. "Were the hell am I?" He remembered being in a battle against a few titans and then he saw a woman with brown hair and a pink dress pull him into a portal of some sort.

"Better go see where I am." He said. He looked around and saw a town. He started to walk towards it. "Hey, wait up!" A woman shouted. He turned and saw her, she had dark brown hair, brown-red eyes and wearing black. "Excuse me but I noticed you and I was wondering if you know people named Eren and Mikasa?"

He looked up at her and said, "Are they huge pains in the ass?" "I guess." She said. "Well could you tell me where they are?" He asked. She looked at him in the eyes, he must've meant business. "Look for a building called the Seventh Heaven."

"Thanks." He started to walk away. "Wait, I can show you where it is I live there." She said. He looked back at her and rolled his eyes. "Whatever gets us there quicker." He said.

When the finally arrived he was told were they were so he went up there. He looked in and saw them kissing. 'Disgusting.' He thought. So he knocked on the door and said, "So here's where you were staying." He said nonchalantly.

Eren was the first to stand up and he gave his salute, "Sir!" Mikasa did the same. "Well did ya miss me?" He asked. Eren looked at him lowering his salute, "Sir how did you get here?" "Probably the same way you did." He said. He turned around and said, "By the way don't do that again, it's disgusting." Eren and Mikasa both turned red and looked at each other awkwardly.

He walked away but Eren noticed a slight limp. 'Oh that's right he hurt his leg fighting the Female Titan.' He thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Tifa had gave Levi a tour around the bar to show him where everything is. "This place is pretty clean. I'm sure Jaeger didn't do any of it." Levi said. "Excuse me, but would it be rude to ask your age?" Tifa asked. He looked at her with the same expressionless face. "I'm 33, are we done with questions?" He asked.

"Actually one more, are you their superior? Because I heard them call you sir." "Yes I am, and I'm much better than both of them. Ackerman is okay, but she'll never beat me." "Could you show me how good you are?"

He stared at her in silence for a moment. "Jaeger! Get over here!" Levi shouted. Eren came running in and slipped on a puddle. "Yes sir." Eren said. "Meet me outside, somewhere away from the city." Eren didn't question and simply followed. Marlene, Denzel, and Cloud also came with them.

Levi was standing out there waiting for about five minutes. Eren finally arrived and asked, "What did you need me for sir?" "Turn into a titan so I can show them how skilled I am." He said. "But sir, I lost control last time."Eren said. " Don't question your superior and do as I say." Levi told him.

Eren rose his thumb up to his mouth and bit on it, nothing happened. "Jaeger focus on your goal, it has to be clear." Eren tried again and it worked. "Eren are you in control?" He asked him. Eren's titan nodded. "Now this may hurt, a lot." Levi shot his way into a tree and started speeding towards him.

He fought him like he did the Female Titan, spinning and slicing at his arms and legs. "Now get yourself out, I'm not helping you." Soon after the titan's nape popped open. Eren pulled his arms out and his legs. After that he walked over to Levi and passed out.

He picked him up and carried him to bed. Mikasa went up to his room to check up on him. She sat by him and laid her head on his heart. She didn't hear anything, he must've died. "Eren!" She yelled shaking him. "Someone help!" She yelled. She was crying over her dead friend. Cloud and Tifa ran into the room and saw Mikasa giving Eren mouth-to-mouth. She was pumping on his chest and wasn't doing anything.

Cloud ran up and put his head on his chest. He wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating and he felt terrible for her. Eren started to sit up and look around. His chest and stomach weren't moving 'What is this doing to you Eren?' Mikasa thought. He looked at her with the same glowing green eyes as before.

"Well what happened this body of his, or should I say mine." He said in a way more demonic voice than before. "Eren please come back to me!" Mikasa yelled. "It's too late for that." He said. Mikasa ran over to him and hugged him. He started to grub her back really hard, she didn't know he was this strong.

He was still out of it so she had to try something else. "Come on Eren please fight it, fight it!" She said. "M-mikasa. He said in his normal voice. "Stop it you bitch!" He said the demonic voice. "I didn't mean tha-" He was cut off by her lips pressed against his. He pushed himself into the kiss loosening his arms on her back. Mikasa broke the kiss and asked if he were alright.

"Why, what happened to me?" She looked down at the floor. "The same thing that happened last night." She said. He lifted her head with his fingers and looked into her eyes. "Look I don't ever want to hurt you Mikasa. You know that right?" He said. "Yes, I do." She said. He pulled her in for a hug and she hugged him back.

"Isn't it just amazing?" Tifa asked. "What?" Cloud asked. "Love." She concluded. "I guess it is." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Mikasa was just done with her job when she walked by the room they slept in. She heard Eren crying in there. She was about to knock when she heard glass shatter. "Eren are you okay?" He looked up at her and he looked angry and sad. She sat next to him and put her arm over his shoulders.

"Please get it out of my head!" Eren yelled. "What?" Mikasa asked. He reached for his head and tucked his head down into his knees. "There are voices in my head. I-I don't want this curse! I want to be normal!" She moved closer to him and held him tighter.

"Mikasa whatever you do stay away from me, please." She was surprised at how he was acting. "I just want you to be safe. I can't fight it anymore." She stood up and as soon as he look up at her she punched him in the face. "No Eren! You're not gonna give up like I did before! I don't know how this thing works but please for me just try to fight it."

He looked like he felt better and that he could do it. "But for safety, please at least strap me down every night." She looked confused at first, but complied. "Can we still cuddle?" She asked. "Well you can cuddle with me but I can't do the same."

She laid down on the bed. "Just one more time?" She asked. Eren laid down and grabbed her and laid his chin on her head. "Okay." He said hugging her tighter. Mikasa drifted off to sleep minutes later. "Hey." Levi said walking in.

"I was gonna order you to let me have the room, but I guess I'll make an exception." Eren stared at him in complete shock. "Really sir?" He asked confused. Levi rolled his eyes and said, "I have a heart you know, I'm not just a stuck up leader I need to be serious at times."

He stood up and reached out his hand, "You have my respect." He said. Eren rose his hand and grabbed onto Levi's. 'I actually got respect from the Lance Corporal!' He thought. "Don't get used to it, and wash you hands they're filthy." "Yes sir."

He started to walk away then he turned his head towards him slightly. "Oh by the way, tell Ackerman she has my respect too." With that Levi turned and left the room.

Eren fell asleep and he had a very odd dream. He was with Mikasa in a carriage she was injured and Armin was also there he had injuries too, but not as severe as Mikasa's. Eren was pleading and begging for Mikasa not to die.

"Please don't die Mikasa, I wanted to spend my entire life with you. I wanted to die with you by my side, I wanted to die protecting you. I don't want you to go I want you to live, I wanted to see the world with you. I wanted us to be an actual family, I-"

He looked at her she was gone.

"No Mikasa! I won't be a true victory without you here! God damn it!" He started to cry on her stomach, Armin crawled over to him. "It's okay Eren, you just need a unicorn!" Armin said. "What?!"

A rainbow appeared out of nowhere and Armin was a unicorn. Eren for some reason got on his back and they flew into the sky. Then Armin started to sing, "Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows, pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows, Ow!" Just then a titan jumped up and bit Armin's legs off.

"Unicorn going down! Ahhhhhhh!" They fell into the titan's mouth.

Just then Eren woke up in a panic. "What the fuck was that?"


	9. Chapter 9

Armin was wondering where Eren and Mikasa were. He saw them not too long ago. Then he saw a black mist appear and he could faintly see a man with a wing. He was wearing red and had brown hair, that's all he could see.

He woke up in what looked like a destroyed church. He saw a lot of flowers and a bed. "Looks like someone lives here. Where am I? We were just at Shinganshina and then I was here." He walked out and saw a town so he walked to it. He felt so rested and felt like he slept for a whole day.

He saw someone, a man wearing red and had long black hair. "Excuse me sir?" He asked politely. The man turned around, Armin had a better view of him. He had red eyes and golden gloves. "Um I'm looking for some friends of mine they were dressed like me, do you know where they went?"

"My friend Cloud told me he found some people named Eren and Mikasa." Armin's eyes lit up. "Those are the guys alright, do you know where they are?" "Yeah I can bring you to them in no time." He said. "By the way my name's Vincent."

"I'm Armin, nice to meet you." Vincent then turned into a red being and picked Armin up. "Ah! What the hell?" Armin said. He brought him to the Seventh Heaven. They knocked on the door Tifa answered it. "Hey Vincent didn't expect you."

"Here I've got a present." He said bringing Armin out of his cape. "Wow that was fast!" Armin said. Tifa smiled, "Come on in." Armin started to walk up the stairs, "Eren, Mikasa!" Armin shouted. He heard loud fast footsteps and saw Mikasa turn the corner. "Armin!" Mikasa shouted.

"Where's Eren?" Armin asked. Mikasa gave him a signal to follow her. He followed her and saw Eren laying strapped in the bed. "What happened?" He asked. "He sometimes let's his titan take control of his body." He looked at her surprised, "How?" She looked down at Eren, "He tried to kill me twice."

Eren started to wake up and saw Mikasa and, "Armin!" Eren shouted. Armin looked at him and smiled. "Wait is this a dream? Are you gonna turn into a unicorn?" Eren asked. Armin looked confused and turned back to Mikasa. Mikasa shrugged not knowing what he was talking about.

"By the way Eren finally confessed." Mikasa said. "Confessed what?" Armin asked. She started to blush a bit. "Oh never mind I know what you mean." Eren rolled his eyes, "I'm not as oblivious as you think I am, I learned how whenever you blush you pull up your scarf."

"You knew about that?" She asked. "Mikasa, after about 3 times I could tell." He said. "Oh." She said.

Later that night Armin slept on one coach, Levi on another, and Eren and Mikasa in their usual bed in the guest room. Eren had odd dreams every night after that unicorn dream. When Mikasa woke up she reached down to feel the warmth of her scarf, but it was gone.

"Eren." Mikasa said shaking him. He woke up and saw her worried face. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I lost my scarf." Mikasa said. Eren went up to her and gave her a kiss. "We'll look for it okay?" He said. She felt happier, "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

They looked all over the bar and couldn't find it. Mikasa sat at a table and started crying in her arms. "You okay?" Someone asked. She looked up and saw a woman with short black hair and dark eyes. "I-I lost something special to me." "What'd ya lose?" She asked.

She reached for her neck, "My scarf, that was gave to me." The woman looked at her and asked, "Who gave it to you?" Eren walked over and saw Mikasa looking at the floor. "No luck huh?" Eren asked. She looked at him and he saw the pain in her eyes. "Look Mikasa, it's just a scarf."

"But it's special to me." She said. "Because you gave it to me." He sat next to her and pulled her head up to look at his eyes. "Look a scarf is not as good as the person who gave it to you." She gave him a hug, "Aw that's so sweet." The woman said.

"Mikasa we found your scarf." Tifa said. Mikasa ran over to her and took the scarf. She gave her a side hug, "Thank you for finding it." The woman walked over to them, "I didn't know you two knew each other."

"Well we met about 3 days ago, and they don't have a house." Tifa said. "Well a friend of my friend is also my friend. Or something like that." Eren and Mikasa introduced themselves. "Hello I'm Yuffie nice to meet you."

"Oh Mikasa, Levi said he finally gave us the respect we deserve." She looked at him in surprise. "Really, he said that?" "Yes I did." Levi said walking in the room. They all looked at him in surprise. "Whoa you seem to creep up on people better than me." Yuffie said. They all looked at her confused. "I have a lot of spare time."

Just then Eren passed out, Mikasa ran over to his side to see if he was okay. "Oh no not again!" She said. She looked at Levi, "Don't look at me for sympathy." Levi said. She look at him with a more serious look on her face. "Fine, oh no he's gonna try and kill us." He said sarcastically.

Eren opened his eyes, they were glowing light blue and his body temperature increased miraculously. She dropped him because of how hot his body was. "This is new." She said. He sat up, but she pushed him back to the ground. "Oh great this bitch again. I'm guessing you didn't miss me one bit."

"Of course I didn't!" She yelled. He got up in her face, "You know, your boyfriend is starting to give up. You can probably tell I'm taking more control." Her body was burning against his body. "Aren't you hot, you should really take off that damned scarf." Mikasa didn't listen to him, she felt like she was going to pass out from heat.

She got off of him so she could cool down. She took out her sword and tried to stop him from moving. She cut at his legs and then his arms. She saw steam come from the wounds. His arms and legs grew back immediately. She just had to keep him on the ground, no matter how hot his body was.

"Tifa get everyone out, I'll keep him down as long as I can." Everyone evacuated the bar and they were the only ones left there. "You really seem to care for him." He said. "Of course now get out of him!" Mikasa said. Mikasa was getting so hot she passed out.

She woke up with Eren holding her in his arms. His body temperature was normal so that was good. Mikasa yawned and Eren bent his head down and kissed her forehead. "You're finally awake, I thought you'd never wake up." She looked up at him and smiled.

Eren kissed her on the lips and held her tighter, but not too tight. Mikasa turned over off her back and grabbed onto Eren's face. She tried to pull him closer but that was as close as they got. Eren grabbed her back and started to rub it, Mikasa moaned into Eren's mouth.

Yuffie walked up stairs and heard something, she walked into the room that Eren and Mikasa were in. Eren opened his eyes and saw Yuffie standing there, he stopped what he was doing abruptly. "What?" Mikasa asked, then she looked over to where Eren was looking. "Oh, sorry I should really knock next time, and if you're gonna do something like that at least lock the door."

Eren didn't lose eye contact, "Could you close the door?" He asked. Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Okay, but don't do anything you'll regret." Eren and Mikasa looked at each other and back at Yuffie, "I think we'll be fine." Mikasa said. Yuffie shut the door and Eren and Mikasa sat there awkwardly, before Mikasa got off of Eren.

"Yeah, I think we're done here." Mikasa said. Eren nodded and backed away from her. "Eren is the place still open?" Eren went down to the steps and looked. He came back, "No it's closed." Eren said. "Okay I was just wondering." Mikasa said.


	11. Chapter 11

Eren, Mikasa and Armin were outside training with their ODM Gear. Then Armin's gear suddenly gave out. "I'm out of gas, I'm out of gas! No!" He screamed. They heard this and shot towards him. "Eren!" Just then Eren caught him but he also ran out of gas.

"Shit I'm out too." Eren said. He was getting closer to the ground. "This is gonna hurt!" He yelled. He landed on his legs and cried out in pain. Armin was safe but Eren's legs hurt like hell. "Thank you Eren!" Armin said. "No problem." Eren said trying to fight back tears.

Mikasa ran over to Eren to help him up. "You need help walking?" She asked. "No, I didn't break my legs from a 30 meter drop." Eren said sarcastically. She helped him up anyway and brought him to the bar. Eren walked up to Tifa to ask her something. "Tifa, um I wanted to ask you something ." Eren said.

"What do you wanna ask?" She asked. "I um wanted to ask if, uh, well when would be a good age for me to ask someone to marry me?" He asked awkwardly. She looked a bit surprised. "I guess around 17 or 18 may be good, why do you ask?"

He stood there thinking about what he should say. "Well it's just that, I wanted to ask Mikasa one time." Tifa smiled, "Well remember what I said, at around 17." He smiled and walked away then he heard a CRASH! He was wondering what that was. He saw the ground in front of the bar explode and saw a man with red-brown hair and wearing red.

He was holding someone, the same person he saw pull him into this world. "Brother, we're back did you miss it up here." The man in red said. Cloud came out and saw them, "Genesis!" He shouted. Genesis looked at him, "Well how long has it been Cloud? And what about your friend?"

Cloud looked and saw Zack. "You know Cloud, I never lost my dreams of the future, of what I want the future to be." Cloud got angrier when he heard this. "Well if only Sephiroth were here this would be much more fun."

Zack woke up and saw Genesis next to him. "Genesis!" He yelled. Genesis looked at him, "Brother you're finally awake, I thought you'd never wake up." Zack looked over at Cloud. "Cloud how long has it been?" He asked weakly. "3 years." Cloud said. "Enough talk let's just try and kill each other!" Genesis said charging towards him.

They had a long and heated battle, but in the end Cloud won. "Oh my goddess, you have failed me yet again." Genesis said before he died. Cloud ran over to Zack, "Is this really you?" Cloud asked. Zack grabbed onto his shoulder, "Yes it is my friend." He said.

Eren walked up to him. "Hey weren't you the one that brought me here?" Eren asked. Zack looked up at him, "You do look familiar." Zack said. Eren grabbed onto his hand and it started to glow. "Mikasa, Armin, Levi come here quick!" Eren yelled. Mikasa ran over to him and grabbed his hand.

They all saw their home."It was great to meet everyone." Mikasa said. "See ya!" Everyone else grabbed on and they were back at their own world. Eren opened his eyes and saw Mikasa in front of him."We're finally home Eren." Eren smiled and gave Mikasa a kiss.

Two years later

Eren woke up in bed with Mikasa. "Mikasa." Eren said waking her up. "What is it Eren?" She asked. Eren took a deep breath. "Mikasa you know how I've loved you for a long time and I want to ask you something." "Yes?" He knelt down on one knee. "Mikasa Ackerman, will you marry me?"

Her eyes lit up and she answered, "Yes Eren, oh my god yes!" He gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips. They were finally happy, and a family.

THE

END!


End file.
